Criado por el zorro
by aprox
Summary: Naruto ha nacido en un mundo diferente al que conocemos, no solo su historia es diferente, sino también su ambiente. La historia de la vida del niño criado por el zorro, la historia del niño de las nueve colas
1. Prologo

**¿Qué tal gente? sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo mi otra historia pero la verdad, no consigo centrarme en esa porque desde hace un tiempo por mi cabeza rondan como tres o cuatro historias más y hasta que no me las saqué no podre seguir con "las princesa de agua y el dragón de fuego"pero os juro que pienso seguir intentándolo hasta conseguirlo pero mientras tanto aquí os traigo algo nuevo, es muy posible que a lo largo de la historia reciba ayuda de Xx-Sasuke-xX así que le daré las gracias de ante mano, además, recomiendo que os miréis su historia "tras tanto tiempo ¿eres tu? "es la primera que escribe pero le veo potencial (spam para todos XD) , bueno dejemos esto para otro momento y comencemos de una vez.**

**...**

**IMPORTANTE**

**En mi historia hay que tener en cuenta ciertos hechos importantes:**

**1.-Minato y Kushina no pertenecieron a Konoha sino a Uzu.**

**2.-Uzu no fue destruida en la segunda gran guerra shinobi.**

**3.-La existencia del kyubi nunca se ha probado es solo una leyenda, al resto de los bijus si se les conoce.**

**4.-El Hokage sigue siento Hiruzen, no ha habido cuarto.**

**5.-Minato no posee en Hirainshin**

* * *

Era una noche hermosa de luna llena y con el cielo repleto de estrellas, en un bosque cercano a Konoha se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo de lo cuales brotaban miles de lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, esta se suponía que sería una de las noches más felices de su vida, pero todo eso falló cuando los enemigos de Uzu se aliaron y escogieron esa noche para atacar.

**FLASHBACK.**

La paz de la que normalmente gozaba Uzu esa noche era rota por los gritos provocados por los ciudadanos que eran atacados por los shinobis enemigos los cuales no se detenían ante nada para cumplir su misión: destruir Uzu.

En el centro de la villa, más específicamente en la casa del líder del clan, se escuchaban gritos pertenecientes a su hija la cual se encontraba en labor de parto en ese mismo instante. Junto a ella se encontraban su marido, la enfermera y su padre.

-saldré a defender a mi pueblo, tu quédate con mi hija y protegela -ordenó antes de marcharse de la sala el líder del clan Uzumaki, dejando a Minato solo con ambas mujeres.

-tú puedes mi vida, solo un poco más-dijo Minato a su esposa en un intento por lograr que sus palabras mitigaran un poco el dolor por el que pasaba su esposa en ese momento-CÁLLATE AHHHHHHH-gritaba histérica Kushina por el dolor que sufría-vamos solo un poco mas Kushina-sama-animaba la enfermera.

En ese momento la mente de Minato era un caos. Por un lado, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por su esposa más que darle la mano y palabras de aliento; por otro lado se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo pues su primogénito estaba viniendo al mundo y al mismo tiempo sentía angustia y preocupación por la situación en la que se encontraba su hogar, los enemigos no paraban de atacar y aunque las fuerzas militares de Uzu eran increíbles la superioridad numérica era evidente pues no solo se enfrentaban a una sino que a tres villas y tarde o temprano lograrían derribar su defensa y llegar a ellos, en resumidas cuentas pendían de un hilo en este momento-_debo proteger esta habitación con mi vida si hace fal...-_sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un estridente pero a su parecer hermoso ruido se escuchó en toda la sala,las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos al distinguir una cabellera rubia denticina a la suya, ahí estaba tan pequeño y frágil, su primer hijo por el cual el y su mujer habían esperado nueve largos meses, se acercó al pequeño con intención de cargarlo cuando un manotazo lo obligó a alejarse-la madre primero-afirmó desafiante la enfermera mirando de mala manera al Namikaze y entregándole el bebe a la madre-aquí tiene Kushina-sama-su tono de voz cambio radicalmente al igual que su mirada, sin importar el cansancio la pelirroja sujeto al pequeño Naruto en sus brazos y le dijo-¿por fin nos conocemos eh?-su tono de voz fue tan dulce que solo podría provenir de una madre cuyo hijo acababa de nacer, esta escena no podía más que conmover a Minato y a la enfermera.

Este enternecedor momento fue interrumpido cuando Kushina empezó a cerrar los ojos preocupando a Minato-¿Kushina...?-¡Kushina-sama!-grito la enfermera mientras le entregaba el bebe a Minato y comenzaba a revisar a la actual madre-Minato...cuida a Naruto...-pidió mientras exhalaba su ultimo aliento-l-lo juro Kushina-respondió entre lágrimas a la ahora difunta pelirroja, envolvió a su hijo en la manta azul con su nombre bordado en ella antes de salir de cuarto fijo su vista en el desgarrador estado de su pueblo al cual sus enemigos habían prendido fuego, sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando un gran golpe se escuchó en toda la casa-deben haber llegado a la casa tienes que irte Minato te daré todo el tiempo que pueda-pidió a enfermera preparándose para el inminente combate que llegaría-por que tu...-no era ningún misterio que Minato no era del agrado de la joven pues lo había confirmado ella misma hace unos años al decirle que no era lo suficientemente digno para Kushina-sama-no lo hago por ti-aclaro-lo hago por Kushina-sama ella te amaba y amaba a Naruto estoy segura de que si siguiera viva esto es lo que querría así que largo antes de que coja yo a Naruto y te deje aquí -gracias... _y lo siento-_pensó mirando por la ventana mientras escapaba por la parte de atrás de la casa sin percatarse de que era visto por un shinobi enemigo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Minato seguía saltando de árbol en árbol con dirección a Konoha, uno de los aliados mas importantes de Uzu, cuando se percató de una presencia que lo observaba-_maldición debe haberme seguido,no puedo entrar en un enfrentamiento con Naruto aquí seria demasiado peligroso-_todo esto pasaba por su cabeza junto a millones de planes para despistar a su enemigo y evitar un enfrentamiento que sin lugar a dudas pondría en peligro a su hijo.

disimuladamente Minato aumentó la velocidad en un intento por tomar distancia del otro shinobi y en un movimiento rápido se giro en e aire y lanzo un kunai a su enemigo, este no se quedo atrás y le lanzó otro,en ese momento Minato no se esperaba la rápida reacción del enemigo y aunque en circunstancias normales podría esquivar ese proyectil, cargando a naruto se le dificultaban las cosas por lo que no pudo esquivarlo provocando que impactara en su espalda pero mirando el lado positivo su kunai había logrado sorprender a su enemigo el cual no esperaba un papel explosivo.

Pasadas ya unas horas de su corto enfrentamiento Minato se encontraba mareado y se le dificultaba la respiración debido al enfrentamiento que tuvo con el shinobi enemigo cuyo kunai solo consiguió hacerle un rasguño-_maldición debía de estar envenenado, si sigo así no llegaré a Konaha a tiempo-_

debido al estado en el que se encontraba no se percató de que justo enfrente de él se encontraba una misteriosa grieta que al parecer flotaba en medio del aire con un siniestro resplandor blanco del cual brotaba un misterioso humo apenas perceptible, al no verla Minato la atravesó.

Al mirar a su alrededor se sorprendió al ver como todo el paisaje parecía haber perdido el color pues todo se encontraba en blanco y negro, pero la impresión no terminó ahí pues al intentar impulsarse en el siguiente árbol este se volvió humo-_pero que...-_provocando que cayera al suelo,gracias a su adiestramiento shinobi fue capaz de girar en el último segundo consiguiendo caer de espaldas y así proteger a Naruto con su propio cuerpo, al mirar nuevamente a la ahora columna de humo se volvió a quedar impresionado al contemplar como ese humo volvía a regenerarse hasta volver a ser un árbol-_d-donde estoy-_pensó sintiendo como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban-parece que hasta aquí he llegado l-lo siento Naruto...Kushina-y ahí en un lugar que no conocía Minato Namikaze murió dejando a su hijo solo.

* * *

El llanto de Naruto era audible en toda la grisácea zona provocando que unos grandes ojos rojos se abrieran-**¿que diablos es ese ruido?-**dijo el gigantesco zorro dueño de esos rojizos ojo, ante la curiosidad el enorme animal se irguió y puso rumbo hacia el estridente ruido que reconocía como un llanto, en cuanto llego al lugar se sorprendió al encontrar a un bebe humano y el cuerpo de un hombre que parecía ser el del padre-_**¿qué esta pasando aquí? se supone que los humanos no deberían de ser capaces de acceder a esta dimensión-**_el zorro contrariado decidió mirar con más atención al bebe que permanecía llorando en el suelo-**para de llorar mocoso-**ordenó el zorro de las nueve colas y fuera de todo pronóstico el pequeño dejó de llorar, alzó sus brazitos hacia el hocico del kyubi y empezó a reír-**je eres un llorón pero me caes bien...eh?...Naruto?-**dijo el gran animal al fijarse en el escrito de la manta del infante-jajajaja-el pequeño seguía riendo tranquilamente-**bueno supongo que puedes venir conmigo por ahora-**comentó el zorro mientras agarraba a Naruto y lo llevaba a su madriguera, ya volvería a enterrar al otro humano mañana, ademas debía investigar bien el motivo por el cual ese mocoso logro llegar hasta él.

* * *

**FIN**

**¿QUÉ TAL?, ¿bien?, ¿mal?, ¿no vuelvo a tocar el teclado del ordenador? **

**Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión de que os ha parecido el principio, la verdad en este capitulo lo único que quería mostrar era como habían muerto Minato y Kushina, la destrucción de Uzu y el como había llegado Naruto con el Kyubi, hay algo que quiero preguntaros, ¿que preferirías que hiciera, que escribiera lo que pasa con Naruto y Kurama en la otra dimencion desde que es un bebe o paso directamente a cuando ya Naruto es mayor (entiéndase por 8 años) e ir poniendo esos ocho años de vida en forma de flashback a lo largo de la historia?**

**Nota de Xx-Sasuke-xX: Sí soy yo, el autor escrito en la nota. He estado corrigiendo esto media hora, y si me pongo con el diálogo me paso un día entro. Gracias por veros esto y para mí, no pinta mal (Yo tengo posibilidad de spoiler) C:**

**debo admitir que si, tengo una ortografía horrible pero ha exagerado con eso de media hora como mucho diez minutos **


	2. creando un zorro

**¿Qué tal gente? aquí vamos con otro capitulo de esta historia que por ahora a tenido un buen comienzo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dieron a favorito o a seguir la historia pero sobre todo a .1 pues fue la primera y por supuesto a Xx-Sasuke-xX por ayudarme siempre con mis faltas y como no se me ocurre que mas poner aquí comencemos.**

* * *

Cuatro años, ese era el tiempo que el gran kyubi llevaba cuidando del mocoso que apareció sin previo aviso en su vida y la verdad sea dicha estos cuatro años han sido los mas agotadores de toda su existencia entre lloros y gritos sentía como su tranquila y apacible dimensión se alejaba cada vez mas, y no es como si le molestara el echo de que un infante rubio y ojiazul estuviera todo el tiempo con el, no, lo que mas le molestaba de Naruto era...¿como decirlo?... que ese mocoso era...increíblemente... Patético.

poseía toda clase de enfermedades respiratorias, no podía siquiera correr unos pocos metros sin empezar a respirar como si hubiera corrido por semanas sin parar, era simplemente patético y como si fuera poco enfermaba con una facilidad increíble, que soplaba una pequeña brisa, el mocoso tenia asegurada una semana de resfriado, constantemente le daba fiebre y no una normal sino de esas que te hacían pensar que el chaval podía quemar algo con tocarlo, esto en ocasiones preocupaba al zorro y había pensado en mas de una ocasión en pedir ayuda a Ahri, una zorra espiritual como el, no tan poderosa pero infinitamente mas hábil con la medicina y lo habría echo de no ser por algo que había oído en el mundo humano cuando habitaba en el "cuando un humano de joven edad enferma mucho si no se le trata con medicamentos, cuando cresca su sistema inmunologico sera impresionante", por esta razón dejo a Ahri al margen de todo esto y pensaba mantenerse firme en su decisión pero eso fue hasta la noche pasada cuando Naruto comenso a toser sangre, su fiebre aumento como nunca lo había visto y se desplomo en el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse nuevamente, esto llevo al limite la paciencia de Kurama y cogiendo a Naruto lo llevo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia las montañas donde vivía la apodada "sacerdotisa"

a Ahri nunca le gusto vivir con los demás zorros espirituales que en esta dimencion habitaban y este asunto la verdad a Kurama le importaba poco asta este momento pues las montañas hacia las que se dirija se encontraban a una larga distancia de donde el se encontraba y cada segundo que pasaba podía ser crucial para el pequeño Naruto.

* * *

Llevaba horas corriendo sin parar a descansar e impulsaba la mayor cantidad de chakra a sus patas para ir lo mas rápido posible y parecía que funcionaba pues ya se encontraba en las montañas pero había un pequeño problema y era que su amiga Ahri en este momento no se encontraba en su casa donde se suponía que debia estar-**A****HRI DONDE ESTAS-**gritó con todas sus fuerzas el zorro pero no recibió respuesta alguna y el frió de la noche poco a poco hacia acto de presencia por lo que decidió abrir a la fuerza la casa de Ahri y dejar a naruto en su interior para refugiarlo del helador frío de la montaña- ¿qué crees que haces Kurama?-dijo una zorra poco mas grande que un caballo con cinco colas cuyas puntas tenían cierto brillo verde, de ojos azules tan claros que casi parecían blancos -espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para haber roto mi puerta de ese modo-advirtió la zorra mirando de mala manera a Kurama-**no hay tiempo para esto Ahri, necesito tu ayuda-**pidió con desesperación en sus ojos, lo cual solo sorprendió a Ahri ¿qué podría ser tan urgente como para que el gran kyubi el mas poderoso de los zorros espirituales pidiera su ayuda de forma tan desesperada?.

* * *

-Eres idiota o que te pasa-preguntaba muy enfadada Ahri mientras miraba a Kurama con reproche-**a mi no me hables en ese tono Ahri-**respondió Kurama mientra miraba por la ventana a su amiga revisar el cuerpo de Naruto-idiota es el adjetivo mas blando que se me a ocurrido para describirte no solo traes un humano a este mundo sino que dejas que viva cuatro años con todas esas enfermedades sin traerlo para que lo viera-seguía protestando la sacerdotisa-**no pensé que fuera tan grave-**admitió el zorro-toda enfermedad es grave si no es tratada-Kurama tenia que darle la razón a su vieja amiga-ya termine-dijo Ahri llamando la atención del zorro-**Y...¿qué le sucede al mocoso?-**pregunto le zorro que aunque intentara disimularlo no pudo esconder su preocupación que solo aumento al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su amiga-se muere-.

-**P-pero ¿por qué?-**exigió saber el zorro-esta dimencion fue echa para los zorros espirituales como tu o como yo no para los humanos eso significa que hasta el aire de este lugar lo esta matando a decir verdad me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto tiempo-esa noticia le cayo como un rayo a Kurama que dirigió su vista al joven que se encontraba recostado en la cama de Ahri sudando mientras pequeños gemidos de dolor escapaban de sus labios-¿**no podemos hacer nada por el?-**no pudo evitar decir de forma desesperada-yo no, tu en cambio puedes hacer algo pero es muy peligroso y la verdad es solo una teoría y no estoy cien por ciento segura de que funcione-advirtió Ahri mientras miraba a su amigo a los ojos-**no me importa, si nos da una posibilidad de que sobreviva lo intentare-**dijo con determinación en su mirada mientras se preparaba para...-**y...¿qué tengo que hacer?-**pregunto de forma avergonzada Kurama-eras tan idiota-suspiro de forma cansada para inmediatamente ponerse seria-debes compartir la mitad de tu esencia vital que es la única lo suficientemente grande como para darle la cantidad que necesita-dicto la zorra dejando a Kurama en shock.

-_**¿Darle la mitad de mi energía vital?, eso seria como convertirle en un biju de tamaño humano con tanto chacra como Saiken y eso solo al principio con el tiempo hasta podrá igualarme a mi-**_**lo de que era peligroso se queda un poco corto ¿no Ahri?-**le comento a su amiga con cierto tono de reproche-esa es la única opción que veo para que el chico sobreviva pero es tu energía vital y tu elección así que no puedo elegir por ti-respondió de forma desinteresada Ahri mientras reordenaba las hierbas medicinales que utilizo para estabilizar un poco a Naruto-**no me puedo creer que valla a decir esto pero adelante agamoslo- **esta respuesta sorprendió bastante a Ahri pues nunca espero que un humano de cuatro años le llegaría a importar tanto como para darle la mitad de toda su energía vital-el chico te importa de verdad-sentencio con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro-**JA como si ese humano fuera a importarme lo mas mínimo, lo que pasa es que no quiero que te sientas mal por no poder salvarlo nada mas-**rebatió mientras miraba a otro lado y un pequeño sonrojo se posaba en su cara-jejeje eso no te lo crees ni tu-dijo Ahri logrando aumentar el sonrojo del zorro-**!CÁLLATE Y EMPECEMOS YA¡-**grito el avergonzado Kurama-vale vale no grites-.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Esta es la primera parte, espero que les haya gustado, intentare subir la segunda lo antes posible pero creo que sera como mínimo el próximo viernes pues estoy en época de exámenes finales y con decir que esta semana que entra tengo mas de 11 lo digo todo pero bueno deseadme suerte y hasta el próximo episodio. **


	3. creando un zorro (parte 2)

**Hola, aquí con otro capitulo de esta historia, un poco tarde cofcofmasunasemanacofcof pero publicado a fin de cuentas no, la verdad esta semana he estado bastante ocupado pues tenia exámenes todos los días e incluso mas de uno por día y sin exagerar hubo noches en las que ni pude dormir por tener que estudiar pero me estoy eroyando así que a leer.**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:**

**este es otro echo a tener en cuenta, la verdad lo iré poniendo según me surjan esto no anula las demás solo por que no las ponga simplemente se suma**

**6.-El clan Uzumaki tiene una linea de sangre, esta consiste en que su chakra es mas denso que cualquier otro lo que les permite moldearlo para formar objetos sólidos( tomad por ejemplo las cadenas de Kushina pero se puede formar cualquier cosa el limite es la cantidad de chakra del usuario, su imaginación y su concentración)este chakra es dorado(en mi historia según el color del chakra sus propiedades serán distintas algunas comunes otras no), este chakra no pude mantener su forma si deja de estar en contacto con el usuario por ejemplo si un Uzumaki crea una espada de chakra y la suelta la espada desaparecerá. Ventajas de este chakra:segun la concentración del usuario este chakra pude ser tan solido y resistente como el acero o más, desventajas:este chakra no puede ser utilizado para técnicas comunes como la bola de fuego... por ello los Uzumakis se especializaron en fuijutsu.**

**7.-Todo niño perteneciente a un clan es sometido a una prueba en la que se verifica si el infante sera capaz de despertar la linea de sangre que el clan posea.**

**8.-Los Uchiha's no son eliminados lo que es prácticamente eliminado es su sharingan, por alguna razón el numero de miembros del clan que pueden despertar el sharingan a disminuido mucho provocando que el clan se divida en dos facciones muy separadas que son denominadas como los puros(aquellos que pueden despertar el sharingan) y los impuros(los que no), esta situación a creado conflictos entre ambas facciones, ademas se pude dar el caso de que una pareja de dos puros tengan un hijo impuro en ese caso el niño es separado de sus padres al igual que en el caso contrario de dos impuros cuyo hijo sea puro.**

* * *

Anteriormente en criado por el zorro...

-Se muere-sentencio ahri con su rostro serio mientra observaba como Kurama se llenaba de preocupación.

**-¿Qué podemos hacer Ahri?-**pregunta a su amiga en busca de alguna esperanza que les permitiera salvar a Naruto-debes darle la mitad de tu energía vital-contesto Ahri manteniendo aun se rostro completamente serio.

-**No me creo que valla a decir esto pero adelante, agamoslo-**esta respuesta sorprendió bastante a Ahri-_nunca pensé que un humano le importase tanto como para hacer algo como esto-_pensaba mientra una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro-te importa mucho este humano eh-**CÁLLATE Y EMPECEMOS YA-**grito el avergonzado zorro-vala vale no grites.-

Esa misma noche Arhi preparo el ritual para que Kurama transfiriera su energía vital a Naruto-ya esta todo listo Kurama cuando tu quieras-el enorme zorro se encontraba sobre unas marcas en el suelo que lo rodeaban por completo y que de estas salían unas especies de cadenas pintadas en el suelo que llegaban a otra plataforma exactamente igual pero de menor tamaño en a que se encontraba un inconsciente Naruto.

_**-Si sobrevives a esto seras todo un monstruo mocoso-**_fueron los pensamientos de Kurama antes de empezar a concentrarse en su energía vital, el símbolo en el suelo comenzó poco a brillar mientras mas se concentraba, poco a poco la luz fue pasando del símbolo de Kurama atravez de las cadenas hacia el símbolo en el que se encontraba Naruto-solo un poco mas Kurama-dijo Ahri observando como empezaba a sufrir las fatigas y dolores que este proceso producía en su cuerpo-_**como si fuera a permitir que esta tontería pudiera con migo-**_la luz se acercaba cada vez mas al símbolo de Naruto hasta que finalmente llego provocando que todo el símbolo brillara con intensidad-AHHHHHHH-comenzó a gritar Naruto mientras toda esa energía se introducía en su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a elevarse en el aire mientras se erguía-_¿qué le esta pasando a su cuerpo?_ -se preguntaba Arhi mientras observaba como el cuerpo del pequeño rubio cambiaba ante sus ojos.

Su pelo se oscureció hasta ser completamente negro, de su cabeza salieron un par de orejas de zorro mientras en sus mejillas surgían tres marcas en cada una las cuales se veían como bigotes, sus dientes se afilaron asta formar colmillos, mientras sus uñas se alargaban y afilaban hasta formar garras, de la parte inferior de su espalda crecían nueve colas negras al igual que su cabello, cuando todos estos cambios terminaron el brillo del símbolo se apagaba poco a poco mientras que el cuerpo del ahora pelinegro caía poco a poco en el suelo, una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo el brillo su alrededor desapareció completamente-¿q-qué ha pasado?-pregunto mientras abría sus ojos impresionando a Ahri pues los antes azules ojos humanos de Naruto ahora eran unos ojos rojos con la pupila rayada muy parecidos a los de Kurama.

Naruto no entendía nada ¿por qué se encontraba su cuerpo tan dolorido? o ¿por qué le miraban tan estañados?-oye ¿qué os pasa? y ¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Naruto mientras señalaba a Ahri-**Naruto ella es Ahri una vieja amiga y... bueno... lo que pasa es que...-**Kurama no encontraba palabras para explicarle los cambios que el chico había sufrido en su cuerpo y Ahri al ver el titubeo en la voz del zorro decidió tomar la iniciativa-pues veraz Naru lo que pasa es que tu estabas muy enfermo y te hemos curado mediante una técnica poco convencional y esta ha provocado ciertos efectos secundarios no esperados en tu cuerpo-le intento explicar de la forma mas tranquila que pudo-y ¿qué efectos secundarios son esos?-pregunto el ahora pelinegro un poco nervioso-**pues... lo mejor sera que lo veas por ti mismo Naruto-**contesto Kurama señalando el espejo que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala.

Naruto de forma insegura comenzó a caminar hacia el espejo hasta que finalmente se encontró enfrente de este, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos-_que no sea un bicho raro que no sea un bicho raro que no sea un bicho raro-_se repetía una y otra vez mientras poco a poco abría los ojos hasta que finalmente los abrió y contemplo su reflejo-EHHHHHHHHHHH-y eso fue todo pues después de gritar se desmayo-**esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza-**opino mientras suspiraba-tienes razón pero debemos ayudarle a controlar todo ese poder que ahora pose-dijo mientras miraba de forma seria a Kurama**-ya se ya se, pero ahora aprovechare para descansar estoy un poco cansado después de todo esto-**le contesto de forma desinteresada mientras se retiraba a descansar-de acuerdo descansa yo ayudare a Naru en la parte teórica cuando despierte-**te lo agradezco Ahri, por todo-**

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Ahri dejo a Naruto en un cuarto de su casa para que pudiera descansar-creo que ya a descansado suficiente iré a verle-con tranquilidad comenzó a moverse en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraba Naruto.

Al entrar Ahri se sorprendió al ver como las orejas de zorro que le habían crecido a Naruto desaparecían al igual que sus colas y garras aunque el color ahora negro de su cabello no volvía a cambiar-_vaya parece que esos cambios son opcionales-_pensó antes de sonreír-_buen así es mejor, con esos cambios si volviera al mundo humano no podría adaptarse y vivir con los demás miembros de su especie-_dejando de lado sus pensamientos prosiguió a despertar al joven de forma tranquila usando dos de sus colas para molerlo y que despertara-vamos Naru tienes que desertar ya-le dijo de forma calmada-cinco minuto mas Kurama-contesto de forma somnolienta el pequeño, pero no consiguió su cometido pues Ahri seguía intentando despertarlo-vale vale ya va-y abrio los ojos los cuales dejaron de ser rojos y rayados a normales y azules

-y...¿tu quien eres?-pregunto de forma nerviosa pues nunca había conocido a otro zorro a parte de Kurama-yo soy Ahri una amiga de Kurama, él te trajo aquí porque estabas enfermo y yo soy buena en la medicina-contesto Ahri con voz dulce-ah pues hola-le respondió de forma simple mientras miraba a su alrededor, Ahri se dio cuenta que el niño buscaba con la mirada al zorro de las nueve colas-Kurama esta descansando-al decir esto Naruto la miro por un segundo antes de suspirar y volver a recostarse en la cama-no puedes volver a dormir tengo cosas que decirte-se apresuro a decir viendo las intenciones del pequeño-y ¿de qué tenemos que hablar?- pregunto mientras la miraba curioso-voy a enseñarte todo sobre el chakra y tus nuevas habilidades.


	4. inicio

Naruto se encontraba sentado dentro de la cabaña de Ahri, la cual le iba a enseñar el concepto del chakra-_bueno, presta atención Naru, en su mayoría de formas el chakra no se pude ver pero para que sea más simple de explicar vamos a darle colores a los diversos tipos de chakra ¿vale?_-Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza esperando la explicación.

-_El chakra primario de los humanos como tú, suele ser el azul este tipo de chakra es el resultado de la combinación de la energía física y la espiritual y en el caso de los animales como yo, la primaria seria la energía que extraemos de la propia naturaleza el chakra verde, ¿lo entiendes Naru?_-pregunto para comprobar como iba hasta ahora su joven aprendiz pues aunque en este momento se le pueda considerar medio biju eso no quita que sigua siendo un niño de cuatro años-más o menos, pero el chakra de Kurama si puedo verlo además si es un zorro como tu ¿por qué su chakra es rojo y no verde?-con esta pregunta Naruto dejo impresionada Ahri pues no se esperaba tal pregunta de alguien tan joven-_pues veras Naru la razón por la que el chakra de kurama es visible es debido a que su chakra es más denso que el de otras seres vivos como yo y con respecto al color es debido a que aunque ambos somos zorros el es un tanto especial_-intento explicar de la forma más simple para que Naruto lo entendiera todo-¿especial?-volvió a preguntar Naruto mientras giraba su cabeza a un lado-_si especial pues él es uno de la nueve criaturas que son conocidas como bijus pero de esto es mejor que hables directamente con Kurama y que por ahora sigamos con la lección ¿vale?-_propuso mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, Naruto asintió con la cabeza a forma de respuesta

-_Bien pues sigamos tal y como iba diciendo los animales como yo absorbemos el chakra verde de forma natural y sin esfuerzo alguno por otro lado aunque los humanos también son capaces de absorberlo ellos requieren de un riguroso entrenamiento, en mi caso la cantidad de chakra que puedo soportar no es mucha pero tengo un control perfecto sobre él y por ello puedo usarlo para sanar heridas y enfermedades, en el caso de los humanos pueden absorber el chakra verde por un limitado tiempo antes de que este les produzca cambios físicos severos, la verdad el caso de los humanos es bastante interesante pues ellos lo usan de dos formas distintas, la más general para ello es simplemente hacerlo pasar atreves de sus cuerpos y concentrarlo en un punto en especifico para sanar heridas al igual que yo y la segunda forma es la menos común en la que utilizan el chakra verde y lo mezclan con el azul y adoptan una forma que ellos llaman "modo sabio"_-Naruto miraba hacia Ahri muy atentamente pues sabía que todo lo que ella le contara sería muy importante en el futuro

-_Ahora Naru vamos a estudiar los chacras humanos menos comunes los cuales son utilizados por los diversos clanes del mundo humano..._

**-TIME SKIP- varias semanas más tarde-**

**-Muy bien mocoso ya has terminado el aprendizaje sobre el chakra con Ahri y ahora empieza lo divertido jeje-**en este tiempo Naruto había aprendido mucho de Ahri pero sabía que Kurama estaba más preparado para enseñarle todo lo práctico del chakra y la verdad estar todo en día sentado escuchando los distintos tipos de chakras que había le parecía muy aburrido-entonces ¿vamos a jugar o algo así?-pregunto el joven e inocente Naruto si tan solo supiera lo que le venía encima-**¿jugar? ¿de qué hablas mocoso?-**pregunto confundido el enorme zorro-bueno como dijiste que empezaba lo divertido creía que íbamos a jugar ¿no es así?-Naruto estaba confundido si no iban a jugar a que se refería cuando decía que se iban a divertir-**ah lo que pasa Naruto es que no me has entendido-**Naruto poco a poco se empezaba a asustar por esa sonrisa siniestra que empezaba a formarse en el hocico de Kurama-¿e-entonces a que te referías?-con esta pregunta la sonrisa de Kurama se ensancho mas-**pues lo que pasa es que el que se va a divertir soy yo en cambio tu... bueno digamos que echaras de menos todas y cada una de tus enfermedades respiratorias jejeje-**la cara de Naruto se empezó a volver azul y sentía la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo y volver al maravilloso y tranquilo mundo de las clases teóricas de Ahri-**bien mocoso comenzaremos con 500 vueltas al bosque y como tiempo límite que te parecen dos horas-**pero eso es imposible-**una hora y media-**p-per-**una hora y cuanto más tardes en salir menos tiempo te daré después quiero que por cada segundo de retraso hagas 100 flexiones, 100 abdominales y 100 sentadillas así que !EMPIEZA!-**Naruto salió corriendo mientras Kuarama se reía como un psicópata-"me va a matar"-era en lo único que podía pensar el pobre Naruto mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y con esto comenzaron los años más duros, tortuosos y dolorosos de su corta vida.

-En otro lugar de la dimensión de los zorros-

_-¿Que Kurama tiene a un humano aquí?_-pregunto una voz cansada que provenía de un zorro de avanzada edad de color blanco grisáceo y ojos igualmente blanco de gran tamaño llegando a ser el doble de grande que Ahri-_si, Kyros-sama_-contesto un zorro negro del mismo tamaño que un perro_-¡que se presente ante mí con ese humano inmediatamente!-_ordeno el anciano zorro-_como ordenéis_.-

**FIN**

**Creo que debo disculparme por no haber escrito en vaaaaaaaarias semanas, lo que sucede es que por un estúpido accidente he estado todo este tiempo con un yeso en la pierna y apenas he podido salir de casa y como no tengo internet en casa y la inspiración me ha abandonado durante todo este tiempo, cambiando de tema en el próximo capitulo Naruto no aparecerá y me concentrare en la vida en Konohan antes de la llegada de Naruto. **


End file.
